Three Two One
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: CLAMP School Nagiba si Suoh. Ano ba ang nagyayari sa kanya? Madalas na siyang wala sa eskuwela. Ano kayang ang nagtulak sa kanya hiwalayan si Nagisa? Isa pang mysterio para sa mga CLAMP detectives! NokoruxSuoh
1. Chapter One

Akai: lets get it on! Makabayan bebe!

Amry: syempre lets just hope na may babasa…

Akai: oo nga eh…CLAMP pa talaga kelangan mong gawin…

Fuzzy Black Cat: sige na! Taralets to da drama!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Three Two One**

**Chapter One**

"Nokoru! Hoy! Ano ka ba? Gising na!"

"Mm…ayoko pa Danielle. Limang minuto pa pwede? Sawa na akong pumasok…"

"eh tange ka pala eh…limang minuto nalang malelate ka na!"

Natigilan si Nokoru. Dali-dali siyang bumangon, naligo't nagbihis. Tapos tumakbo sa kusina ng kanilang mansion.

"Punyeta naman Danielle! Ba't di mo ko ginising?" sigaw ni Mokoru sabay hablot ng tinapay galling sa kanyang taga-alaga.

"Nokoru naman…umagang-umaga nagmumura ka…"

"Pasensay na! Aalis na ako…" sabi niya at tumakbo papalabas.

"Haay naku…" sabi ni Danielle. "Bentong, yung biogesic?"

CHANGE SCENE

Humihingal na gumapang si Nokoru sa hagnadan ng CLAMP school. Nakarating siya sa klase ng walang abala.

"Aaaaah! Andayan na si Nokoru!" sigaw ng isang myembro ng kanyang fan club na parang sex bomb wannabe.

"Oh my gollee!"

"Oo nga! Si Nokoru!" Munitk nang mabasag yung salamin sa kanilang ingay. Buti nalang pumasok na yung guro.

"Pambihira naman o!" sabi ni Nokoru sa sarili. "Limang taon ko na tong pinag-aralan hanggang ngayon ito pa rin! Ayoko na...Mahihimatay na ko sa gutom—"

Tumunog ang bell. Tumakbo si Nokoru papuntang Student Council room at nakaiwas sa kanyang sex bomb fan club.

"O Nokoru…hinay-hinay lang…" bati ni Idomu sa kanya. Napangiti siya.

"Ah Nokoru! Andyan ka na pala! Yung merienda mo nasa mesa."

"Salamat Akira," sabi niya sabay upo. "Gutom na talaga ako…"

Matapos ubusin ang pagkain niya, may napansin si Nokorung wala sa kuwarto.

"Akira…si Suoh?"

"Diba't may archery practice siya?"

"Talaga? Pwede na siyang maging mascot ng La Salle…"

"Sandali," sabi ni Idomu. "Wala naming archery practice ngayon ah…"

Tumingin ang dalawa sa kanya. "Ha?"

"De dapat wala ako…"

Walang tumugon sa sinabi ni Idomu. Bumalik ang tatlo sa kani-kanilang mga ginagawa. Sa dalawang linggong nakaraan, unti-unting nawawala si Suoh. Malay nilang tatlo kung saan siya pumupunta araw-araw. Ginagawa pa naman pa rin niya ang kanyang SC duties! Kahit pa, attendance is a must! Wala na ring silang naririning na balita tungkol kay o galling kay Suoh.

"Alam ninyo…" biglang sabi ni Nokoru. "Nag-aalala ako kay Suoh…"

"Oo nga," sabi ni Akira. "Madalas na siyang wala rito.."

"Di ko nga siya nakit buong araw eh…" dagdag ni Idomu habang pinapatay and kanyang computer. "Taralets…gabi na…"

"Sandali, shutdown ko lang computer ko." Sabi ni Akira.

"Anong oras na ba?" tanong ni Nokoru habang hinahanda gamit niya.

"9:23…"

"Mas maaga tayo ngayon…"

Lumabas ang tatlo at sinusi ang pinto.

"Asan kaya si Suoh?"

"Malay ko ba…"

"Pero sana pumasok na siya bukas…" sabi ni Idomu. "Or else!" sabay boxing ng dingding.

"O baka ma-high blood ka!" sumbat ni Nokoru at tumawa silang lahat.

CHANGE SCENE

Noong gabing iyon…mga 3:46 am:

"Nay…andito na ako…"

Ngumiti ang ina at yinakap ang anak.

"O ano? May balita ka ba?"

"Meron…"

"Nakita mo datin mong kasama?"

Napatigil ang anak. "H-ha? Nay, lahat sila hanggang kama lang…"

"Oo nga, nakit mo ba sila?"

"Syempre nay. Lagi naman sila nandyan eh…"

"May balita?"

Ngumiti naman ang anak. "Babae na si Chris…este…Charisse."

"Babae na si Chris? Talaga? Charisse na siya ngayon? E si Osmond?"

"May bago nang trabaho…"

"Talaga? Saan?"

"Asa counter na siya and Jolibee…"

"Wow! Asenso! Si Jericho?"

Namula ang anak. "Nakausap ko kanina. May bago na daw siya. Pupunta na silang states bukas ng hapon. Nagpasalamat sa 'kin."

Naramdaman ng ina ang lungkot ng anak.

"Hay naku…Suoh, Suoh anak, tingnan mo ako."

Hindi siya gumalaw.

"May mahahanap ka rin sa huli."

"Sana lang nay…"

"Matulog ka na…papasok ka bukas…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Akai: woohoo! Ye-bah! Saan kaya si Suoh pumunta?

Amry: TBC na yan! Maganda labas nito!

Fuzzy Black Cat: review please! (-.-) Xlamat!


	2. Chapter Two

Akai: ano naman ang masasabi ko? Marami palang kababayan dito!

Amry: sige ha! 3 reviewsnext chappie

Fuzzy Black Cat: wag naman…tagalong na nga to eh…

Amry: um…((sneaks off))

Akai: sige na! Chapter two na!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Three Two One**

**Chapter Two**

Nakaupo't tahimik na tinatapos ni Suoh ang kanyang papeles nang pumasok si Nokoru.

"Ay Suoh! Pagpalain nawa ang Panginoon at buhay ka pa lagay sa araw na ito. Kamusta na?"

"Mabuti naman. Pasensya na sa pagliban ko kahapon. Aalis kasi si nanay at nangailangan akong umuwi ng maaga."

"Ganon?" ani ni Nokoru sabay bukas ng isang online chat.

**AngCuteNgChefKo: aalis? Talaga?**

**baklanglechon: kala ko ba may archery practice?**

**AngCuteNgChefKo: sabi lang yon ni Akira…**

**baklanglechon: speaking off…may exciting na bang nangyari sa inyo?**

**AngCuteNgChefKo: ol I can say is…ibang-iba talaga siya sa kama…**

**baklanglechon: gagu! Bumalik ka na nga sa ginagawa mo!**

Napangiti si Idomu at bumalik sa kanyang ineencode. Matapos ang ilang saglit, may kumatok sa pinto.

"Utako…magandang hapon. Ba't naparito ka?" bati ni Nokoru.

Hindi umimik si Utako.

"May problema ba?"

Tumigil sina Akira, Suoh at Idomu sa kanilang ginagawa at tiningnan si Utako.

"Naalala niyo ba nung nag-file ng Vacational Leave si Nagisa noong nakaraang buwan?"

"Ano nangyari? Namatay ba siya?"

"Hindi ko alam! Dapat bumalik na siya! Wala pa si Nagisa at naloloka na ako!"

"Ssh…" sabi ni Akira. Tumahimik silang lahat. "Naririning niyo yon?"

Sa gitna ng huni ng ibon ay may narining silang kumakanta ng wala sa tono.

"San yon galing?"

"Sa botanical gardens! Taralets!" sabi ni Nokoru. Lumabas silang lahat at tumakbo patungong hardin.

CHANGE SCENE

Lumala ang pagkanta habang lumalapit sila. Sa likod ng isang puno, natagpuan nila si Nagisa, mataba, lasing at nag-vividioke ng malakas.

"DON'T CALL ME! IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT NO MORE! DON'T EXCPECT ME TO BE THERE! DON'T THINK THAT IT'LL BE THE WAY IT WAS BEFORE! NO BABY! I'M NOT OVER YOU YET! AND I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!"

Iniwanan niya ang kanta at umiyak. Hikbi siya nang hikbi sabay inom ng alak. Di nakapagtiis si Utako at umalis sa kanilang kinatataguan. Hinablot niya ang bote galing kay Nagisa bago siya maka-inom uli.

"Nagisa! Ba't andito ka? Ano nangyari sa iyo? May pinuntahan ka ba?"

"Doon ako sa bahay ni ina…" sabi niya sabay sinok. "Kakarating ko palang."

"Dala ang lahat ng ito?" Nakita ni Utako ang mga braso ng kanyang kaibigan. Punong-puno ito ng mga slashes. Napaluha siya ng tahimik. "Ba't mo 'to ginawa sa sarili mo?"

"At bakit hindi!" sumagot naman ng pasigaw si Nagisa. "Bakit?" ungol niya. "Bakit?"

"Bakit ano?" tanong ni Utako.

Lumabas si Akira at yinakap si Utako bago tuluyan siyang sumuko.

"Anong nangayayri kay Nagisa? Bakit siya ganyan?" bulong niya kay Akira, mukha niya'y basang basa.

Di rin nakayanan ni Suoh at lumabas siya para liwanagan ni Nagisa. Papalapit na siya ngang hagisan siya ng malaking bote ng beer.

"TAKSIL!"

"Nagisa! Tama na!" sigaw ni Utako.

Dali-daling umiwas si Suoh bago siya tamaan.

"Punyeta Nagisa! Ano ba?"

Lumabas si Nokoru at Idomu tsaka hinakot lahat ng bote ng beer sa kanya bago mapahamak pa si Suoh.

"Sino siya ha?"

"Nagisa! Ano ba?" pakiusap ni Nokoru.

"Anong sino siya?" sigaw ni Suoh.

"Isang buwan ko pinag-isipan 'to…isang buwan akong nagdurusa! Hindi ito maaari! PUTANG INA MO! SINO SIYA AT BAKIT MO 'KO HINIWALAYAN!"

Natigilan silang lahat ngunit di ito napansin ni Suoh.

"Nagisa naman! Isang buwan na! Akala ko ba okey ka na? Bat' ka umaarte ng ganyan?"

"GAGO! SINO NGA SIYA EH!"

"WALA!" sumbat ni Suoh. "WALA AKONG BAGO! MASAYA KA NA?"

Walang nagsalita nang ilang saglit.

"Bakit mo 'ko hiniwalayan?" pabulong na tanong ni Nagisa. "Kung wala kang iba?"

…

"Hindi ito tamang oras para sabihin sa inyo…"

Walang gumalaw.

"Pero Nagisa, " lumuhod si Suoh. "Tingnan mo 'ko. Wala kang mararating kung patuloy kang magaganito. Sinasaktan mo lang sarili mo. Sana maintindihan mo na hindi umuusad ang pagsasama natin…Sabi mo isang buwan mo 'to pinagisipan."

"Oo nga…pero Suoh…mahal pa rin kita…"

"Alam ko. Mamimiss rin kita. Pero Nagisa…di ko 'to maeeksplika ng maayos. Di ito ang tamang oras." Hinawakan niya ang dalawang kamay ni Nagisa at tiningnan siya deretso sa mata. "Dapat na talaga tayong maghiwalay."

Nanlaki ang mata ni Nagisa. Hindi na kailangan sabihin ni Suoh kung ano ang tunay na rason. Napaupo siya sa damo.

"Nagisa…huwag mong sabihin kahit kanino…" Umoo nalang siya.

Tiningnan ni Akira si Utako. Isang taon na silang hiwalay. Pinagusapan nila na may iba silang mahal. Inamin ni Akira na maygusto siya kay Nokoru. Inamin naman ni Utako na may gusto siya kay Nagisa. Sikreto ang pagaamin na ito. Di yun pwedeng malaman ni Suoh. Di naman siya ma-chismis. Ano kaya ang rason niya? Sa tabi niya, tumayo si Nokoru at Idomu. Tapos na pala. Bumitaw siya kay Utako at tumakbo ito para tulungan si Nagisa.

"Isang buwan?" sabi ni Nokoru kay Suoh. "Ba't wala kang sinasabi sa akin?" Tapos umalis na siya. Nainis yata. Sinundan siya ni Idomu papalabas ng hardin.

"Suoh…ba't nga ba wala ka nang sinasabi sa amin?" tanong ni Akira.

Hindi siya tumugon at umalis na lang.

CHANGE SCENE

Kinabukasan, hindi pumasok si Suoh at bad trip si Nokoru. Umuwi siya nang maaga at iniwang walang magawa sina Idomu at Akira.

"Idomu…mabuti nama't Biyernes ngayon." Sabi ni Akira. "Sana Lunes okei na ang lahat."

"So ayaw mo munang mag—"

"Next week nalang pwede? O kung kelan ayus na ang lahat…" pakiusap ni Akira.

"O sige…"

"Paalam Idomu…"

"Paalam Akira…"

Wala man lang halik o yakap. Nahawa na yata silang lahat sa lungkot ni Nagisa.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Akai: yes! Tapos na Chapter two…

Amry: so hindi na yung 3 reviewschapter three?

Fuzzy Black Cat: wag na! Nakasulat na yung draft itatype mo nalang…

Akai: sige ha! Xlamat! Review po kau!


	3. Chapter Three

Akai: sige! Chapter three na sunod!

Amry: uy! Aya-CLAMPGAKUENlover, pinoy ka ba? taga-saan you?

Fuzzy Black Cat: pakiusap lang…no flames please…basahin niyo lang 'to…konting respeto po sa nagsusulat. Xlamat!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Three Two One**

**Chapter Three**

Maagang pumasok si Nokoru sa SC room. Tinapos niya ang lahat ng kailangang tapusin para sa araw na iyon at inilagay sa mesa ni Suoh. Palabas na sana siya nang si Suoh mismo ang pumasok. Walang kibuan. Ano naman ang kebs ni Suoh kay Nokoru? Di na nga siya binabalitaan eh. Bumigat ang loob ni Nokoru. Hindi siya gumalaw sa kinatatayuan niya. Nakabukas na yung pinto, hawak na niya bag niya, pwede na siyang lumabas. Ngunit tumayo lang siya at pinanood si Suoh habang nagfafile ng paperwork. Gustong-gusto na talaga niyang kausapin si Suoh pero di niya ito magawa. Nakatitig lang si Nokoru kay Suoh hanggang natapos na niya ang lahat ng mga SC duties para sa Lunes na iyon.

Nagtitigan sila. Walang umiimik. Walang kumibo. Di na nakayanan ni Nokoru at tumakbo't yinakap si Suoh. Tinanggap naman niya ito ng buong puso at yinakap din si Nokoru.

"Suoh…sorry na…"

Napaluha ang kinakausap. "Nokoru…sorry na din…"

Matagal silang nasa gitna ng kuwartong nagyayakapan. Pareho silang nasa paraiso ngayo't kasama ang bespren.

"Halika, kain tayo…" yaya ni Suoh. ((naks!))

"Paano si Akira at Idomu?" tanong ni Nokoru.

"Kaya na nila yan! Tapos na naman tayo sa paperwork natin eh…"

Ngumiti si Nokoru at sabay silang lumabas.

CHANGE SCENE

Pumasok sa SC room sina Akira at Idomu at nakitang walang tao.

"Idomu…asan kaya sila?"

"Baka tuluyan nang hindi pumasok…"

"Ano ka ba! Wag mong sabihin yan! Pumasok sila! Tingnan mo…wala na nga tayong gagawin eh!"

"Baka galit pa rin…" sabi ni Idomu at tumungo sa malaking bintana sa likod ng mesa ni Nokoru. Lumipas ang ilang saglit na nakatunganga lang siya doon. Habang naghahanda ng merienda si Akira ay may bigla siyang nakita.

"Oist Akira!"

"Hm?"

"Tingnan mo 'to!"

Sabay nilang pinagmasdan si Nokoru at Suoh na naglalakad papalabas ng Garden Café. Gumaan ang loob nilang dalawa.

"Bati na sila!"

Sandali silang nagsaya at sumigaw, patalon-talon na parang mga tanga, bago biglang hinalikan ni Idomu si Akira.

"Namiss natin ang Biyernes diba?" sabi niya.

Ngumiti si Akira at sinusi yung pinto.

CHANGE SCENE

"So…isang linggo ka nang hiwalay kay Idomu nang inamin ni Akira sa iya na mahal ka niya."

"Oo…mga dalawang linggo na siyang hiwalay kay Utako."

"Gulo naman…"

"Yan ang mangyayari sa iyo kapag lagi kang nawawala!"

Tumawa silang dalawa. Uminom si Nokoru ng frothe at kumain si Suoh ng cheesecake.

"So mga tatlong taon kayo nagsama ni Idomu."

"Tama…"

"Gano kayo katagal ni Akira?"

"Mga limang buwan baka nagsabihan na it's not working."

"Ganon? Tapos ngayon magkasama si Idomu at Akira."

Ngumiti si Nokoru. "Alam mo? Di ko mapapatawad sarili ko kung masira yung pinagsamahan natin."

"Oo nga. Isang dekada na!"

"Matagal na palang magkasama si Akira at Utako. Walong taon mahigit no? Tsaka ganun din yata kayo ni Nagisa eh. Siya nga pala…bakit mo binereakan si Nagisa? Sabihin mo na, total ako lang naman ang nandito eh…"

Huminga si Suoh ng malalim. "Rason ko? It's not working na rin…"

"Liars go to hell Suoh. Alam mo yon. Kilala kita, di ka mananawa kay Nagisa. Ang tahitahimik non kaya di mo malalaman ang susunod na gagawin niya."

"Sabihin natin na may nangyari noong nagging bus driver ako ng field trip bus sa St. Scho."

"Mga dalawang taon na yon ah…ano naming nangyari?"

"Di ngayon ang tamang oras para sabihin sa iyo…"

"Hm…Baka maintindihan ko yon. O sige, palilipasin muna natin siya. Pero ba't ka ba naging bus driver?"

Namula si Suoh. "Ah…eh…kasi wala akong magawa noong summer na iyon. Sinamahan ko si tatay sa buong mundo kasi nasa Secret Service siya. Dumaan kami sa Pilipinas. Sabi ko kay Tay na dito nalang ako. Naintindihan naman niya na wala na akong magawa, so pumayag siya."

"Paano ka napapunta sa St. Scho?"

"Narining ko na may darating na bisita na galing Japan at mag-oobserba nga summer classes doon."

"Mag-ooberba ng summer classes? Paano ka naging bus driver?"

"Marami yung bumisita. Di rin sila bisita-material. Di ko maintindihan dahil ang gulo nila. Pero gusto ko pa silang tingnan kaya naging bus driver ako ng bus nila."

"Ah…okay…" tumigil si Nokoru ng isang sandali bago sinabi, "Di ko gets…"

"Ganito yon…Pumunta yung mga bumisit sa isang field trip. Napuno nila ang apat na bus. Naging driver ako ng isa."

"Ah! Okay…gets ko na…"

Tumayo sila't naglakad sa buong campus.

"Suoh…ba't ayaw mong maging bakla?"

"Ba't mo 'ko pinipilit?"

Natawa si Nokoru. "Total, wala na kayo ni Nagisa…"

"Gagu…"

"Ano naman ginawa ko!"

"Lika na nga. Balik na tayo sa SC room…baka nahimatay na yung dalawa sa kakaalala."

"Bastos ka…" sabi ni Nokoru. "Demo…matagal na pala tayong nasa labas."

Unti-unting lumubog ang araw habang pumasok sila sa building.

CHANGE SCENE

Tahimik na sinarado ni Nokoru ang pinto.

"Anong ginagawa nila?" pabulong na tanong ni Suoh.

Di makasagot si Nokoru. Di niya alam kung paano sabihin kay Suoh ang nakita niya sa loob ng kuwarto. Pulang-pula ang kanyang mukha. Ilang sandaling nagtaka si Suoh bago niya makuha ang maaaring nakita ni Nokoru sa lood. Naawa siya nang kaunti.

"Ay naku…sipain natin ang pinto pabukas." Bulong ni Suoh. "Anong say mo?"

"O…o…sige…"

Tumayo sila ng back2back at sabay kinarate-kick ang pinto.

"MAGANDANG HAPON!" pasigaw na bati ni Nokoru.

"PASENYSYA NA'T NAHULI KAMI!" sigaw din ni Suoh

May narinig silang 'tang ina' at isang 'bog'.

"Idomu? Akira? Asan kayo?"

"Ah…eh...sandali lang Nokoru!" sabi ni Akira sabay dali-daling nagbihis.

Nauna si Idomu at nilinis ang kanyang mesa.

"Akira…tapos ka na?" bulong niya.

"Malapit na…"

Sabay silang nagpakita kay Nokoru at Suoh na may inosenteng ngiti sa kanilang mukha.

"Dios me naman Akira! Pag dumating ka sa eskuwela, magsuklay ka naman. Ikaw din Idomu…"

Naglabas si Nokoru ng suklay at sinuklayan ang dalawa.

"Nag-enjoy ba kayo?" tanong ni Suoh. Namula ang dalawa.

"Um…ah…Nokoru! Bati na kayo ni Suoh!" sabi ni Idomu.

"Sinong may gusto ng merienda?" tanong ni Akira.

"Eh…kumain na kami."

"Ows? Ako…gutom ako…"

"Ang gagu mo…"

"Anong ginawa ko?"

Nagtawanan silang lahat. Maganda ang simula ng kanilang linggo. Wala silang hinaharap na problema as of ngayon. Ngunit mananatili bang ganoon?

Gabi na nang umalis sila. As usual, nauna si Suoh. Nang nakaalis na siya, nagtiningan sina Akira, Nokoru at Idomu. 'La paring improvement, ganun pa rin si Suoh. Walang sinasabi.

"May napansin ba kayong dalawa?"

Tumingin si Akira at Idomu kay Nokoru. "Ha?"

"Di niyo napansin lumaki ang bag ni Suoh?"

"Bag niya? Anong konek non sa kanya?"

"Maaaring malaki. Taralets, uwi na rin tayo…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Akai: hm…ano kaya ang laman ng bag ni Suoh? Abangan! …para naman malaman niyo…

Amry: haaay naku…pagod na kamay ko! Pramis!

Fuzzy Black Cat: chapter four na ba?

Akai: wag pa…pabasahin mo muna yung mga tao…malay mo may magreview pang isang pinoy…

Amry: o pinay…

Akai: o pinay…

Fuzzy Black Cat: sige na nga…di pa rin kasi tapos yung chapter five… nawawalan na nang long pad…

Akai: di mawawalan ang National Bookstore ng long pad…wag mo nang alalahanin yon…

Amry: sige na! review po kayo ah! Xlamat!


	4. Chapter Four

Akai: mabilisan na to! Sana di maghang!

Amry: chapter four na! naks!

Akai: sige na! taralets!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Three Two One **

**Chapter Four**

Andoon na silang tatlo nang pumasok sa Suoh. Tinapos ni Nokoru ang kanyang paperwork at inabot kay Suoh.

"Himala…" ang sabi niya at pumunta sa kanyang mesa.

Hindi tumugon si Nokoru at nagbukas muling nagbukas ng chat kasama si Idomu.

**AngCuteNgChefKo: tama ka…lumaki nga bag niya…**

**Baklanglechon: oist…gusto mo isali natin si Akira sa chatroom?**

**AngCuteNgChefKo: o cge…**

Nagulat ng kaunti si Akira nang may nagpakita sa kanyang computer screen.

**Mukhangbangkay: Nokoru? Idomu? Nagchachat pala kayo?**

**AngCuteNgChefKo: anong akala mo sa amin?**

**Baklanglechon: tapos ka na ba sa paperwork mo?**

**Mukhangbangkay: oo bakit?**

**Baklanglechon: nakita mo ba bag ni Suoh pagpasok niya?**

**AngCuteNgChefKo: ano kaya laman non?**

**Mukhangbangkay: baka may rinape siyang tao papuntang eskuwela't pinatay niya…**

**AngCuteNgChefKo: gagi…**

**AngCuteNgChefKo: wag ka naming ganyan…**

**Baklanglechon: maaaring maging yon ang laman…**

**AngCuteNgChefKo: isa pa to…**

**Mukhangbangkay: anong gusto mong gawin ko?**

**Baklanglechon: tingnan mo yng laman ng bag niya…**

**AngCuteNgChefKo: ano ka? Hilo? Katabi lang ni Akira si Suoh! Mahuhuli siya!**

**Baklanglechon: magtiwala ka naman sa mahal mo…kaya ni Akira yan! Si 20 faces pa!**

**Mukhangbangkay: eh…matagal na since nagnakaw ako ng kahit ano…**

**Baklanglechon: wala ka namang nanakawin eh…titingnan mo lang laman ng bag ni Suoh…**

**Mukahngbangkay: anong sasabihin ko? Suoh pahiram ng bag…titingnan ko lang kung may tinago ka ditong taong tinadtad…**

**AngCuteNgChefKo: hahaha…**

**Baklanglechon: ano ka ba! Wala kang kailangang sabihin…**

**Mukhangbangkay: makikita nga yung tao eh! KULIT!**

**AngCuteNgChefKo: i-drug mo siya…**

Walang tumugon sa sinabi ni Idomu.

**AngCuteNgChefKo: hello?**

**Baklanglechon: magandang idea yon…**

**­_mukhangbangkay has logged out_**

Nagtinginan si Nokoru at Idomu.

"Merienda na!" biglang sabi ni Akira. "Handa ko lang ah!" at umalis.

Matapos ang ilang saglit ay pumasok siya muli na may dalang pagkain.

"Suoh eto sa 'yo…" sabi niya at inabutan ng pagkain. "Nokoru eto sa 'yo, at Idomu eto sa 'yo!" Bumalik siya sa kanyang upuan na tumatawang parang ewan. Tapos biglang tumigil sabay balik sa computer.

_**mukhangbangkay has logged in**_

**mukhangbangkay: hello!**

**AngCuteNgChefKo: anong ginawa mo?**

**Mukhangbangkay: yung sinabi mo…mabilis umepekto yung drug na yan!**

**Baklanglechon: gaano kalakas?**

**Mukhangbangkay: malakas…**

May narining silang 'bog'. Tuminging silang tatlo kay Suoh. Humilik ito.

"Malakas nga…" sabi ni Idomu.

"Magigising ba uli siya?" tanong ni Nokoru.

"Tingang na natin laman ng bag niya!" sabi ni Akira sabay hakot sa bag ni Suoh. Dali-dali niya itong binuksan.

Natigilan silang lahat.

May dinampot si Nokoru at winagayway sa muhka nila.

"Bikini?"

"School girl uniform?" sabi ni Idomu.

"See-through na pantulog?" bulong ni Akira. "Bakit?"

"Eh di prosti…"

"Ano ka ba Idomu! Seryoso na 'to eh!"

"Tingnan niyo yung palda…kasing haba ng mongol pencil…"

"Mas igugusto ko pa yung taong tinadtad…"

CHANGE SCENE

"Suoh…okay ka na?"

"Salamat Nokoru…"

"Sure ka na di na masakit ulo mo?"

"Oo…"

"O sige…"

"Aalis na ako…"

"Bakit?"

"Umalis si Nanay diba? Walang tao sa bahay…"

"Okei…paalam…"

Nang nakaalis si Suoh, tumayo silang tatlo.

"Sundan natin siya…" sabi ni Akira.

Lumabas sila, sinusi ang pinto at sinundan si Suoh.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Akai: YES! Tapos na ang chapter four!

Amry: mej maikli siya peeps pero pwede na rin!

Akai: prosti si Suoh! Anong gagawin natin!

Fuzzy Black Cat: wala…obvious ba? Magsulat…

Amry: oo nga naman…review po kayo ha! Xlamat!


	5. Chapter Five

Akai: This story is certainly going well...

Amry: It's just that we have a lot more stories that are waiting tp be typed that we have to speed this up...

Akai: sige na...dalian na natin...we still have the last part of the Trilogy...

Fuzzy Black Cat: Chapter 5!

**Three Two One**

**Chapter Five**

Nakarating sila sa isang mataong lugar na iniilawan ng sangkatutak na neon signs. Nakita nila na pumasok si Suoh sa isang bar na kung tawagin ay VivaVakler.

Natigilan si Idomu. "VivaVakler?"

"So...bakla nga siya..." sabi ni Akira.

"Lika," sabi ni Nokoru at nauna.

Muntik na silang makita habang sinusundan si Suoh papasok ng backdoor.

"Shit...lapit na non ah..." bulong ni Nokoru.

"Paano tayo papasok?" tanong ni Akira.

Naghanap si Idomu ng mga posibleng pasukan. "Ayun! Yung airvent!"

Di nagtagal at gumagapang na sila sa maruming airvent. Kitang-kita nila yung buong bar, at ang mga nakatagong kuwarto.

"Ba't andaming kuwarto na kama lang ang laman?" bulong ni Akira.

"'Wag na nating alamin." sagot ni Nokoru.

"Ah...sandali. Asan si Suoh?"

"SUOH!"

Napatingin ang tatlo sa direksyon ng boses. Nakita nila ang kanilang kaibigan na papunta sa isang kuwarto na may dressing table. Ang tumawag kay Suoh ay isang macho na naka-fitted shirt.

"Ano?" sagot niya.

"Ang daming naghihintay sa iyo!"

"Sabihin mo sandali...magbibihis lang ako."

"No prob!"

"Oist! Osmond sandali! Anong gusto nila?"

"De ano pa? Yung school girl..."

Natawa si Suoh. "Sina Jou yan noh?"

Hindi tumugon ang macho at pumasok si Suoh sa kuwarto. Inilabas niya ang school girl outfit na nakita nina Nokoru kanina at isang pulang thong. Tapos naghubad siya (as in **HUBAD**) at nagbihis. Iniwan ni Suoh na hindi nakabotones ang kanyang blusa. Sa ikli ng palda ay kapag yumuko siya ay kita ang kanyang pwet. Matapos niyang ayusin ang sarili ay umalis na siya sa kuwarto.

Sinundan nilang tatlo si Suoh papuntang main bar. Doon naghihintay ang isang grupo ng college students. Naghiyawan sila nang makita ang hitsura ni Suoh.

"Naka na dekdek mo Suoh!"

"As usual..." sagot niya.

Tumawa sila ng malakas.

"Sandali, ba't kulang yata kayo?" sabi ni Suoh.

Tinginan yung mga college students. "Di kayang dumating nina Honda at Otogi eh..."

"Hmph...sayang. Matagal ko na kayong di nakita. May balita ba?"

"Ayan..." sabi ni Jou at tinuro ang dalawang katabi niya. "Si Seto at Ryou, magkasama na." Namula ang dalawang pinaguusapan. (OMFR! Seto blushed)

"Sus meh!" sabi ni Suoh. (sus meh to you too!) "'Wag na kayong mahiya! Eh, ikaw Yami..."

"Kami na ni Yugi..." sabi ng isang lalaki na huuwaaat! ang ayos ng kanyang buhok, sabay yakap sa kanyang pandak na look-alike.

"Bakura?"

"Ay! Kaya pala kami andito..." sabi ni Seto. "Anniversary nila ni Noa."

"First aniv?' tanong ni Suoh sa isang lalaki na green yung buhok.

"Oo..."

"Ooooh..." Tahimik sandali si Suoh. "Teka, Jou kayo pa ba ni Otogi?"

"I can't say naman that I'm not proud."

"Ay naku, wala kayong kuwenta." sabi ni Suoh at umalis sa kanilang mesa. Muli siyang tinawag ni Osmond.

"Uy Suoh!"

"Osmond, mukhang mag-isa ka..."

"Darating si Chris...este Charisse...mamaya. Chaka, umalis na si Jericho diba?"

"Oo nga..."

"Psst...ayun doon sa table na yun. Maraming tao, kanina ka pa tinitingnan."

"Ano ka ba!" bulong ni Suoh.

"Hindi nga! Puntahan mo sila..." sumunod naman si Suoh.

"Ohayou!" bati niya. "May kailangan ba kayo?"

"Beer...tsaka...dito ka kaya muna..." sagot ng isa na may asul na guhit sa kanyang mukha. (taruuuussh!)

Umupo si Suoh sa tabi ng isang lalaki na nakasuot ng Chinese get-up.

"Osmond!" sigaw niya. "Beer naman dito!"

Matapos kumuha si Osmond ng beer ay di parin sila nagkikibuan. Pinanuod ni Suoh ang dalawang lalaki, isa yellow nag buhok at yung isa ay may salamin na naghahalikan.

"Ah..." sabi ng katabi niya. "Yan si Max at Kenny, pabayaan mo sila, first night kasi nila eh. Ako nga pala si Rei."

"Ako si Suoh."

"Ako si Kai..." sabi ng lalaking may guhit sa mukha.

"At ako naman si Takao." sabi ng katabi ni Kai.

"Ba't kayo andito?" tanong ni Suoh.

"Nanalo kami sa isang tournament." simpleng sagot ni Takao.

"Ah..." tiningnan niya muli si Max at Kenny. "Gusto ba nila ng kuwarto?"

"Pabayaan mo na sila," sabi ni Kai. "Pero kami gusto namin ng kuwarto."

Umoo si Suoh. "Osmond! Kuwarto nga, tsaka beer!"

"Tangina mo naman, ginawa mo akong katulong!"

"Sige na Osmond please!"

Nakaalis na sina Kai at Takao nang dumating yung beer. Masayang nag-usap si Suoh at Rei. Unti-unti silang naging mas-brusko sa dami ng beer na nakokonsumo nila. Di nagtagal ay biglang hinalikan ni Rei si Suoh. ((Rei Suoh? Huuuwata pairing!)) Agad silang dumeratso sa isang kuwarto. Nakita ng tatlong nasa airvent ang lahat. Kahit bakla silang tatlo at nakaranas na ng alam-mo-na ay di pa sila nakakatika ng ganito ka-brutal. Bumigat ang kanilang kalooban na ganito parati ang nararanasan ni Suoh gabi-gabi. Walang tulog, walang katuturan, walang nadarama. Kahit pa lasing siya ay kitang-kita sa kanyang mata ng pagod at pagkasawa sa araw-araw na ganito. Mukhang si Rei lang yata ang nag-eenjoy. Nagkalat ito sa kama at sa pagod ay nakatulog. Tumingin si Suoh kay Rei ng walang emosyon whatsoever at lumabas sa kuwarto na parang walang nangyari.

Di nakayanan ni Nokoru at gumapang siya papalabas ng airvent. Luha'y malapit nang pumatak.

Akai: what a weird chapter...sana naintindihan ninyo.

Amry: it just goes to show na I'm watching too much ABSCBN and Studio 23.

Akai: sige na kahit okrayin niyo pa ang chapter na ito...basta review!

Amry: taruuuuuuussh! Pasensya na kay Rei at the rest of them...


	6. Chapter Six

Akai: oist...hehe...hi uli...

Amry: eto...chapter 6...

Fuzzy Black Cat: haaay! Lapit na pasukan!

Akai: um...yehey?

Amry: ahaha...may bago na tayong tambayan...p

Akai: oo na...Three Two One na...lezzago!

**Three Two One **

**Chapter Six**

Sumunod agad si Idomu at Akira. Nang nakalabas na sila ay natagpuan nila si Nokoru sa isang madilim na eskinita. ((hmmm...masasagasaan kaya siya? Malalaman natin! joke!))

"Nokoru! 'Wag ka namang ganyan!" sabi ni Idomu.

"Nakita mo naman siya eh!" sagot niya. "Anong gusto niya? Ba't niya inaabuso sarili niya?"

"Oo Nokoru..." sabi ni Akira. "Nakita rin namin at alam kung ano ang nararamdaman mo..."

"Hindi!" sigaw ni Nokoru. "Di niyo alam kung gaano kasakit..." tumigil siya at umiyak. Betreyal...yun ang nararamdaman niya. Taksil si Suoh. Tama si Nagisa...((huwaaat? Taksil agad? xobra naman!)) Ang kanyang bespren, walang sinasabi na ginagamit siyang outlet ng kahit sinomang baklang gustong makipagkama.

"Nokoru...iba-iba ang nararamdaman natin. Di naman ikaw lang yung natatamaan sa ginawa ni Suoh eh..." sabi ni Idomu.

Walang nagsalita. Maririning na lang ang hikbi ni Nokoru.

"Salamat..." sabi niya sa dalawa. "Di niyo ako dinala sa ganoon."

Nagtinginan si Idomu at Akira. Na-gets nilang dalawa ang ibig-sabihin ni Nokoru, pero bakit sinabi sa kanilang dalawa?

"Ha?" tugon nila.

"Akira," tuloy ni Nokoru. "Di ko nasabi sa iyo na bago naging tayo ay nakasama ko si Idomu..."

Nanlaki ang kanyang mata. "A—"

"Naging kayo ni Akira?" tanong ni Idomu.

"Pansenya na..."

Lahat ng nais sabihin ng dalawa ay nawala nang muling umiyak si Nokoru.

"Nokoru..." sabi ni Idomu. "Walang kaso sa amin yon, demo hindi pa wakas ng mundo."

Inilabas ni Nokoru ang lahat ng kanyang sama ng loob. Pinabayaan niyang makita ng lahat ang tunay niyang anyo. Ordinaryong binata na may kinakatakutan, na may pangarap imbis na magpatakbo ng limampung kompanya. Gusto niyang makapagmahal nang walang limitasyon; ayaw na niyang makulong. Nang malaman niya na si Suoh ay isang prosti ay sumabog na siya. Wala na bang pag-asa?

"Idomu...may kailangan akong sabihin sa iyo," sabi ni Akira habang pinapanood si Nokorung umiyak. "Bago ka dumating sa CLAMP ay nagkaroon ng crush si Nokoru kay Suoh. Demo dating-dati pa yon at nawala nang dumaan ang panahon."

"So?" sabi ni Idomu. "Anong kinalaman—Nokoru 'wag ka nang umiyak."

"Idomu..." sabi ni Akira, mga mata'y naniningning sa luhang ayaw umagos. "Dapat malaman mo kung bakit umiiyak si Nokoru. Nagkaroon ng crush si Nokoru kay Suoh. Nalaman niya na wala na siyang pag-asa dahil kay Nagisa. Ayaw rin niya sabihin sa kanya at baka mapahamak pa ang kanilang pagkakaibigan. Ngayo't nalaman ni Nokoru na si Suoh ay prosti ay di maiiwasang masira ang pagtingin niya sa kanya. Opisyal na siyang walang pag-asang kunin si Suoh para sa kanya—"

"Akira...tama na..." ungol ni Nokoru.

Hindi tumigil si Akira. Lumakas ang kanyang boses at tumulo ang luha sa kanyang mata. "Alam mo ba ang pakiramdam na naiiwanan ka ng lahat ng tao?" tuloy ni Akira. "Walang saysay ang pilit na ngiti na pinapakita mo araw-araw. Walang saysay ang pagod at oras na ginugol mo para lang gumaan ang buhay mo? Araw-araw kang tinutulak! Humihingi lang nang tulong mo kasi magaling ka't lahat lahat! Pero sasawaan ka rin eh! Alam mo yon? Pilit mong tumingin sa bright side! Bwiset na bright side na yan! Walang nangyayari! Madilim pa rin ang ulap! Patuloy na umuualan! Hindi ka makaahon ano man ang gawin mo!" sumuko siya at umiyak.

Natigilan si Nokoru at Idomu. Pareho nilang tiningnan si Akira.Wala silang masabi at pinabayaan siya. Muli silang tumahimik, nakabalot sa kani-kanilang mga problema. Walang nakatulog...

CHANGE SCENE ...OR MAYBE TIME...

Mga 3:45 ng madaling araw nang lumabas si Suoh sa VivaVakler. Nakita nilang tatlo na patungo siyang bahay at umuwi na rin sila.

**TBC**

Akai: ah...sorry for the short chapter

Amry: hopefully mas mahaba yung susunod...

Akai: we aren't promising anything ha!

Chappie 7: Nokoru, Idomu and Akira visit Suoh's modra! ((mother)) And Suoh meets a lost love...oooh!

Fuzzy Black Cat: maganda yan! irereveal ang past ni Suoh...yaaak...

Akai: taruuuuussh! sige na! review kayo ah!


	7. Chapter Seven

Akai: we're back again! Woohooo!

Amry: next chappie na!

Fuzzy Black Cat: alam nyo ba digimon? Kasi it'll come in handy pag you know it…yun lang…

**Three Two One **

**Chapter Seven**

"Nokoru, babalik pa ba tayo mamayang gabi?" tanong ni Idomu.

"Oo…kailangan natin malaman kung bakit ganoon umasal si Suoh."

Walang tumugon sa kanyang sinabi. Patuloy na nag handa si Akira ng merianda. Pumasok si Suoh na muling dala-dala ang isang malaking bag. Hinihingal siya ng kaunti.

"Nokoru, Idomu, Akira, pasensya na…"

"Kumain ka muna," bati ni Akira.

"Salamat," sabi niya at kumain na parang hindi kumain ng isang dekada. Napangiti si Idomu at dali-daling itinago.

Matapos ng ilang sandaling katahimikan, may tumunog na cellphone na ang ringtone ay Sex and the City. Tumingin silang lahat kay Suoh na tumigil sa kalagitnaan ng pagfafile.

"Suoh, sa 'yo yon?"

"…Ah…sandali…" sinagot niya ang kanyang cell. "…Rei? …Labanan? Russia? …ah, eh, long distance ba 'to?...Bey—ano! Ba't ka tumawag? …Rei, kagabi lang tay—" Napatigil si Suoh at naalalang may kasama pala siya sa kuwarto. "Rei sandali ah…" sabi niya at lumabas.

NGA SIYA'Y NASA LABAS NA…((dan dan dan))

"Rei, di ko masasagot yan…hindi ngayon…ano ka ba…hindi kita ginamit...teka, paano mo nalaman cell number ko?" Namula si Suoh sa sagot ni Rei. "So…alam mo na?"

"Oo…" sagot ni Rei sa kabilang linya. "Isa pang rason kaya kita gustong makasama, alam kong Takamura ka."

"Naghahanap ako eh..." ang nasagot ni Suoh.

"Di mo na kailangang maghanap...andito na ako. Masaya kang kasama."

"Rei..." nanghihinayang na si Suoh. "Ibang-iba tayo. Hindi pwede and long distance relationship na akin. Sorry talaga, di ko kasi alam ang gusto ko."

"Ala—"

"Rei makinig ka...may masbabagay sa iyo at di ako yon. You deserve better. Demo, salamat Rei."

"Suoh, kung wala ka talagang mahanap, nandito lang ako."

"Same to you...salamat chaka Good Luck." sabi ni Suoh at binaba yung phone.

Hindi siya pumasok sa Council room ng ilang sandali. Minulat ni Rei ang kanyang mata. Ano nga ba ang gusto niya? Parang buhay na niya ang maging prosti. Hindi na niya pinapahalagahan ang mga kinakama niya. Di ba't maghanap ang pangunahing rason niya? Eto si Rei, gusto siyang maging boyfriend pero ba't ayaw niya? Sino ba talaga ang gusto niya? Dapat ba siyang maging prosti para makahanap ng kaligayahan? Bumigat ang loob ni Suoh. Huming siya ng malalim at pumasok sa council room.

"Suoh, ano yon?" inosenteng tanong ni Nokoru.

"Wag ka nang maabala." sabi niya sabay tambak ng paperwork sa kanyang mesa.

CHANGE SCENE

Muling sinundan nina Akira, Nokoru at Idomu si Suoh papuntang VivaVakler. Muli rin silang gumapang sa airvent upang panoorin siya. Tumingin si Idomu kay Nokoruy na parang nagaalala. Ngunit, sa isip-isip niya, ay determinado naman si Nokorung gawin to.

"Suoh," tawag ni Osmond. "May gustong makausap sa iyo."

"Ha?"

"Ayaw niya ng iba...ikaw lang ang gusto niya."

"Asan ba siya?"

"Ayun...sa dulong table."

Napatingin si Suoh. Binata ang nakaupo sa dulong mesa. Siya'y nag-iisa. Ang kulay-dagat niyang buhok ay nakatakip sa kanyang mukha pero kita pa rin ni Suoh ang kanyang mga mata. Sa mga matang iyon ay nakit niya ang kalawakan. ((yaaaak!)) Puno ng iba't ibang emosyon na nagpakilig sa puso ni Suoh.

"Kouichi..." bulong niya. Tumingala ang binata sa kanya at nagsalubong ang kanilang mga mata.

FLASHBACK

"Suoh...may kailangan akong sabihin sa iyo..." tawag ni Kouichi.

"Oh...malungkot ka yata. Bakit?"

"Di tayo pwedeng magkasama."

Namutla si Suoh. "Ichi..."

Hindi siya tumingin sa kanya. "Suoh...we're through." sabi nalang niya at iniwan si Suohng nakatunganga.

END FLASHBACK

Biglang napaluha si Kouichi. Yinakap siya agad ni Suoh. Walang nagsalita. Ang lahat ay nailabas sa isang matamis na halik.

Natigilan si Nokoru na parang yelong nanonood kina Suoh. Tumingin si Idomu sa kanya.

"Nokoru...okay ka lang?"

Hindi siya tumugon. Nagtinginan sina ni Akira, iisa ang kanilang tanong. _Sino ba tong si Kouichi?_

Hindi sila gumalaw habang tumungo si Suoh at Kouichi sa isang bakanteng kuwarto. Nang magsimula na silang magsumpaan, nagpanick si Akira sa hindi paggalaw ng kanilang SC president.

"Nokoru! Nokoru halika na! Alis na tayo!"

"Hinde..." sabi niya.

"Hinde? Anong hinde?"

"Hindi tayo uuwi."

"La namang kaming sinabi na uuwi tayo eh..." tugon ni Idomu.

Tumingin si Nokoru sa kanya. "May oras pa ba?"

"Oo"

"Taralets."

"Ha?" protesta ni Akira habang gumapang sila papalabas ng airvent. "Saan tayo pupunta?"

"Sa bahay nila Suoh. Kakausapin natin nanay niya." sabi ni Idomu.

"Malalaman na natin ang lahat" sabi ni Nokoru.

**TBC**

Akai, Amry and Fuzzy Black Cat: abangan! Taruuuuuuusssh!


End file.
